12 Toa-Stones
center|350px 12 Toa-Stones ist ein Epos der Idekria-Story II von Bioniclemaster724. In dieser geht es darum, wie Bahgami eine Gruppe von selbstgebauten Toa losschickt um die 12 Toa-Steine zu finden, die von den den Toa Olda verteilt wurden. Prolog Kiani, Nuhkor, Kailani, Nidhiki und Naho. Die letzten Toa Olda, einst mächtige Krieger, doch einer nach dem anderen ging verloren. Nun standen sie alle vereint an einem Ort... dem Strand von Olda Nui, neben ihnen: 12 Käfige mit Bestimmungs-Vögeln. Diese seltene Züchtung gab es nurnoch auf Olda Nui und hatte die besondere Fähigkeit bestimmte Matoraner auszusuchen. Die 12 Rahi trugen eine Kette mit jeweils einem Toa-Stein um den Hals. "Nun werden die Vögel die neuen Toa finden..." sagte Nuhkor und entließ den ersten Vogel. " Die Zeit ist gekommen neue Legenden zu erschaffen!" erwiederte Nidhiki. "Und die alten werden vergessen..." sagte Naho leise. Die Gruppe sah sich an, die Reise nach Olda Nui war wahrscheinlich ihr letztes Abenteuer gewesen... Kapitel 1: Die Produktion Zufrieden betrat Bahgami die Produktionshalle. Überall huschten mutiterte Matoraner, eigene Schöpfungen oder intelligente Rahi durch die Halle. Ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm erfüllte die gesamte Halle. Ihr Umhang flatterte in dem Zugwind, der in der sogenannten "Element-Abteilung" entstand. Sie sah zu der Element-Abteilung rüber und blickte zufrieden. Ein mutierter Matoraner humpelte auf Bahgami zu, seine Kanohi Kakama war schrecklich verformt und stacheln ragten aus seiner rechten Schulter. "Es läuft alles nach Zeitplan, die Toa der Säure sind gerade in Produktion." sprach der Matoraner. "Säure? Wieso werde ich dann von Luft angeblasen?" fragte Bahgami misstrauisch. Der Matoraner blickte sie selbstsicher an, dann führte er die Vortixx in die Element-Abteilung. Dort standen die Körper von leblosen Toa herum. Einige Kreationen, die auf Nobis Nui geschaffen wurden, legten die Körper auf ein Fließband. "Der Lufthauch ist kein 'Lufthauch', so wie du es gesagt hast. Es ist der Prozess die Toa lebendig zu machen, gleichzeitig bekommen sie ihre Elementarkräfte. Durch diese Düse werden ihnen ihre Elementarkräfte gegeben, genauso wie ihr Geist in sie eingepflanzt." "Habe ich jemals gesagt sie sollen einen eigenen Geist haben?" fragte Bahgami wütend. "Es geht nicht anders, o Herrscherin. Wenn die Toa keinen Geist haben, dann können sie auch keine Befehle ausführen, aber wir dachten uns schon, dass Ihr so reagieren würdet, also können wir die Geister dieser Toa so einstellen wie wir wollen." "Was soll das heißen?" fragte Bahgami. "Naja, wir können ihre Geister durch einen Computer einstellen, doch sobald der Geist in einem Toa ist können wir ihn nicht mehr ändern, wir können ihn als Böse einstellen, ohne jeden Sinn für gutes oder Gerechtigkeit." erklärte der Matoraner. Bahgami sah zufrieden aus. Dann lief sie weiter, dabei blieb ihr Mantel an einem Hebel hängen, sie zog ihren Mantel weg und merkte nicht, wie sie den Hebel betätigte. Gleichzeitig blinkte auf dem "Geist-Einstellungs-Monitor" eine Anzeige auf: "Gute Gedanken - unterdrückt, allerdings aufrufbar mit genug Willenskraft." *** (spielt nach dem vierten Kapitel von Stolen Ignika) Artakha und Kanoya rannten aus dem Gefängnis, überall waren Schüsse und Geschosse zu hören, die wie wild auf die Eindringlinge von Artakhas Reich eindrangen. Während sie rannten holte Kanoya eine Maske aus seinem Rückenbehälter und übergab sie Artakha. "Mit dieser Maske kannst du nicht rumrennen, hier zieh lieber diese an." sprach Kanoya dabei. "Was ist das für eine Maske, diese habe ich noch nie gesehen." sagte Artakha. "Du wirst schon sehen!" erwiederte Kanoya lachend. "Dort vorne ist der Ausgang des Gefängnisses, davor wartet schon ein Luftschiff, das dich mit in mein Reich nimmt. Ich muss hierbleiben und meine Armee anführen!" erklärte Kanoya. "Nein, ich werde hier bleiben und mein Reich verteidigen!" schrie Artakha. "Hör auf mit deinem Stolz Artakha, wir brauchen deine Hilfe! Du kennst den Weg nach Karda Nui und das ist es was wir brauchen! Roodaka hat die Kanohi Olmak von Brutaka gestohlen, wie du weißt und sie ist das einzige Mittel, durch das wir nach Karda Nui kommen können! Aus irgend einem Grund lässt sich dort nichts mehr hinteleportieren!" erklärte Karzahni. "Ihr liegt falsch, ihr bleibt beide hier!" sagte eine wohlbekannte Stimme, die von Roodaka. Die Vortixx war im Eingang aufgetaucht und richtete nun ihren dreifaltigen Cordak-Blaster auf die beiden Flüchtlinge. In ihrer Rechten Hand hielt sie die Kanohi Ignika umklammert. Kapitel 2: Die Aufgabe Roodaka sah die beiden Herrscher ernst an. Nun starrte sie auf die Maske des Lebens, sie spührte die Kraft, sie spührte, wie sie in ihr wirkte und wie sie von Leben erfüllt wurde, niemand konnte ihr etwas anhaben... zumindest glaubte sie das. "Ihr könnt mir nicht mehr weh tun, ihr Herrscher. Denn ich werde euch zeigen was Schmerz bedeutet!" sagte Roodaka, das nächste was Artakha und Kanoya sahen waren 18 Geschosse, die auf sie zuflogen, nur um beim Aufprall zu explodieren. Zufrieden stolzierte Roodaka aus der Festung. "Oh, Herrscherin. Es sind zu viele!" sagte ein Toa, der auf Roodaka zukam. Die Vortixx starrte nur von oben hinab auf den Toa, dann packte sie ihn an der Kehle und zog ihn mit einem gewaltigen Ruck in die Höhe. Dann hielt sie die Maske des Lebens an den Kopf des Toa. "Für solche wie dich, habe ich keine Verwendung! Ihr sollt kämpfen, und nicht kapitulieren!" brüllte Roodaka wütend. Der Toa verwandelte sich in der Zwischenzeit in ein Rahi-Artiges Wesen, das man sonst nur in den Gebrigen der Insel Zakaz fand. Nun überblickte Roodaka das Schlachtfeld, was der Toa sagte stimmte, es sah so aus als würde die Armee von Nobis Nui keine Chance gegen die Technologien Artakhas haben. Roodaka sah die Maske an, und konnte förmlich hören was die Maske denken würde, wenn sie leben würde. Was sie nicht wusste... die Maske lebte tatsächlich, und sie fasste einen Entschluss. "Dieses Wesen hat nichts gutes im Sinn, das ist nicht mein Auftrag. Sie will die ultimative Macht? Die gebe ich ihr!" dachte die Maske des Lebens und übertrug Roodaka die Fähigkeit alles verschwinden zu lassen, was sie berührte in dem Glauben ihr gutes zu tun. *** Roodaka spührte einen heftigen Ruck in ihrem Körper, als ob eine große Kraft durch sie hindurchfahren würde, sie sah die Maske des Lebens misstrauisch an und begann zu lachen. "Du kannst mir nichts antun, Maske des Lebens. Du bist in meienr Gewalt! Ich habe die Kontrolle über all das Leben des Universums!" sagte Roodaka, nicht wissend, dass sie verflucht war. "Denk nur weiter so!" sagte die rote Gestalt, die sich Sidorak nannte und Roodaka heimlich folgte. *** "Ist das die Armee, die ich bestellt hatte?" fragte Bahgami unbeeindruckt, als sie die Gruppe von ca. 50 Toa sah. Sie waren in einer Vierecksformation aufgestellt, die von einem mächtig aussehenden Toa mit gewaltigen Flügeln angeführt wurde. "Ja, das sind die am weitesten entwickelten Toa, die wir zu bieten haben, alles reine Schatten-Toa, mit ausnahme des Anführers." "Na, das wollen wir doch mal sehen." sagte Bahgami und trat auf den Anführer der Gruppe zu. "Wie ist dein Name, General?" fragte Bahgami. Sie erwartete eine bestimmte Antwort, wobei sie nicht glaubte, dass der Toa ihr diese geben konnte. "Name und Herkunft haben nichts auf dem Schlachtfeld zu tun." sprach der Toa und starrte Bahgami mit leeren Augen an. "Ich bin beeindruckt, Asyo. Wann wurden denn diese Toa produziert? Sie sind wirklich das was ich mir unter Toa vorstelle, Charakterlos, leicht herumzukommandieren, und vor allem eines: austauschbar!" erklärte Bahgami. Asyo, der Matoraner, der die Produktion der Toa leitete sah kurz auf seine Uhr. "Die Körper dieser Toa wurden gestern geschaffen, gerade eben haben sie ihren Geist bekommen." erklärte Asyo. "Ich bin zufrieden. Ihr Toa bekommt ein Schiff am Hafen, mit diesem segelt ihr aus und sucht 12 Toa-Steine, die von den Toa Olda durch Boten-Vögel im Universum verteilt wurden. Ihr kommt zuerst zurück, wenn ihr diese Aufgabe erfüllt habt!" befahl Bahgami. Alle 50 Toa nickten gleichzeitig und streckten ihre Waffen mit einem bedrohlichen Kampfschrei in die Luft. Bahgami würdigte Asyo keines Blickes mehr, bevor sie verschwand. Der Matoraner ging zurück zu der Maschiene, in der die Charaktereigenschaften der Toa geregelt wurden und stellte entsetzt fest, dass die Toa einen funken selbst-steuerbaren Charakter in sich besaßen. "Bei Nobis Nui!" sagte der Matoraner ängstlich. Er wusste, wenn er Bahgami davon erzählen würde, wäre es das letzte, was er tat. Er starrte auf die Zeitanzeige und stellte fest. Alle 50 Toa, die auf die Mission geschickt wurden befanden sich in diesem "Fehlerzeitraum", eine schlechte Nachricht, doch wer würde es schon merken? Fragte sich der Matoraner und stellte den Hebel zurück. Währenddessen setzte ein Schiff die Segel in Richtung Horizont, und ein Anführer fragte sich "Wieso soll ich gehorchen, wenn ich die Kraft habe zu führen?" Kapitel 3: Der Angriff Der Toa breitete seine gewaltigen Flügel aus. Sein Name war Kyroh, Toa der Säure. Der Toa stand am Heck des Schiffes und starrte auf die See. Alle Schatten-Toa waren mit ihren Aufgaben beschäftigt. Das Schiff war gewaltig, so groß dass es ein kleineres Schiff ohne mühe ohne sich zerdrücken konnte. "Toa... wenn ich nur wüsste was dieser Begriff bedeutet, und in welcher Realtion er zu mir steht..." sprach Kyroh vor sich her. "Probleme!" schrie einer der Schatten-Toa. Kyroh wandte sich schnell um, nur um zu sehen wie sein Kamerad von einem gewaltigen Tentakel gepackt wurde. "Holt ihn wieder an Board, ihr, des lebens unwürdigen, Wesen!" schrie Kyroh aufgebracht und erhob sich in die Lüfte. "Waffen zur Hand!" schrie einer der Schatten-Toa und streckte seine gewaltige Klinge in die Luft, sofort wurde er von einem Tentakel gepackt und unter die Wasseroberfläche gezogen. Das Meer, das aufgrund des Todes Mata Nuis keine einzige Bewegung aufwies, wurde durch die Bewegungen der Tentakel aufgewühlt. Der Toa befand sich unter der Wasseroberfläche und öffente die Augen, das letzte was er sah war eine gewaltige Zahnreihe, in die er verschlungen wurde. *** Auf der Flucht versteckte sich der Matoraner in den Höhlen der vergessenen Insel Estakon, eine Insel, die sich in der Inselreihe der südlichen Inseln befand, nahe der Zone des Todes. Der Matoraner hatte Jahre damit verbracht einen Ort zu finden, wo er alleine war, und in Ruhe seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachgehen konnte - dem Absorbieren. "Ein kleiner Matoraner... so wenig Platz!" bemerkte der Matoraner. "Hast du nicht jemanden vergessen?" hörte er eine Stimme sprechen. "Ich weiß es nicht..." erwiederte der Matoraner. "Komm schon, ich begleite dich jetzt schon seit Monaten, ich zeige dir die Wege... ich weß wo es lang geht. Wir haben den geeigneten Platz gefunden um uns zu stärken, und dann werden wir zurückkehren um uns an der zu Rächen, die uns verriet!" "Ich sehe dich nicht!" schrie der Matoraner und schlug sich auf den Kopf. "Wie denn auch? Ich bin du... besser gesagt, ich bin das was du sein willst. Du traust dich einfach nicht deinen wahren Geist zu zeigen, doch was hast zu verlieren? Es ist ihre Schuld, dass du der letzte deiner Art bist, sie hat dich erschaffen und jetzt? Sie hat dich - uns - verraten, und alle Matoraner deiner Spezies!" schrie die Stimme. "Du bist nur eine Stimme in meinem Kopf!" schrie der Matoraner verzweifelt und schlug sich so fest er konnte auf den Kopf, dabei fiel seine Maske von seinem Kopf und starrte ihn leer vom Boden aus an. Der Matoraner hatte Mühe die Maske aufzuheben, da er ohne sie fast keine Kraft hatte, doch er schaffte es sie zu berühren, dann schleuderte er sie aus der Höhle. "Ich habe Kontrolle über dich, ich bin dein zweites Ich! Und dieses Ich ist stärker! Und nun hol sie! Hol deine Maske!" schrie die Stimme, mit aller Kraft mühte sich der Matoraner ab um die Maske zu bekommen, als er sie wieder aufgesetzt hatte. "Was soll ich jetzt tun?" fragte der kleine Matoraner. "Trainiere, absorbiere! Wenn ich zufrieden mit dir bin, dann werde ich dir sagen wie es weitergeht, und irgendwann wird dich jeder als den großen König ansehen, König Pesak der erste, einziger überlebender To-Matoraner des Großen Krieges, und das ganze Universum wird vor dir niederknien, oder vor mir!" Kapitel 4: Der Kraken Fliegend beoachtete Kyroh das Treiben, lachend starrte er auf seine Toa-Gefährten hinab, einer nach dem anderen verschwand im Maul des gigantischen Tentakel-Wesens, nur um nie wieder gesehen zu werden. Sekunden lang starrte Kyroh nur auf das Schiff, allerdings nicht aus erschrockenheit, sondern aus belustigung, und mit einem Ziel. Je später er die letzten Toa retten würde, desto mehr würden ihm die wenigen überlebenden danken. "Alle zusammen arbeiten, wir müssen alle zusammen arbeiten!" schrie einer der Toa, das war das Stichwort für Kyroh, jetzt musste er eingreifen, denn wenn sie erst mal herausfanden wie stark die Toa vereint waren, dann könnte er seinen Plan als Anführer vergessen. "Verschwinde du elendes Vieh!" schrie Kyroh, während er im Sturzflug auf die Tentakel zuraste, er bemühte sich so aufopfernd wie möglich zu erscheinen, um den Respekt seiner Kameraden zu gewinnen. Er flog, sich wie eine Schraube drehend, durch die Tentakel, die wie aufgebrachte Grashalme im Wind umherpeitschten. "Kyroh, sei kein Vollidiot! Das wirst du nicht schaffen!" schrie einer der Toa verächtlich. "Sieh zu und lerne, mein naiver Kollege!" erwiederte Kyroh, nun erstellte er einen Säureball um sich herum und tauchte unter die Wellen. In einiger Entfernung sah er den Kraken, um ihn herum sprudelte es wie wild, denn die Säure fraß das ganze Wasser um sie herum. "Zeig mir was du drauf hast!" schrie Kyroh und sauste auf das Maul des Kraken zu, die messerscharfen Zähne hatten keine Chance gegen die Kräfte der Säure, über die Kyroh verfügte. "CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIA" war das Geräusch, das Kyroh hörte, während er und seine Säurekugel, in der er sich befand, verschluckt wurde, nun hörte er wie sich der Kraken langsam von innen heraus auflöste, die Tentakel schlugen wie wild durch die Luft und unter der Wasseroberfläche umher, es dauerte nicht lange, bis von dem Kraken nichts mehr übrig war. *** Sechs Monate. So lange flog der Boten-Vogel nun schon durch die Lüfte, mit einem Gewicht an seinem Fuß, das schon fast unerträglich war. Ein leuchtender Gegenstand behinderte seinen Flug erheblich, doch noch hatte der Toa-Stein sein Ziel nicht erreicht. Am Horizont war Festland zu sehen, der Mira-Vogel flog darauf zu landete auf einem Schild. Hätte der Vogel lesen können, was auf diesem Schild stand wäre er bestimmt vor Angst weitergeflogen, denn dieses Reich war das Synonym für Bosheit. "Karzahni". Unweit dem Mira-Vogel entfernt kniete eine Gestalt auf dem Boden. Sie war nicht groß, doch ihre Aura ließ jeden um ihn herum erstarren. Nun hob das Wesen seinen Kopf und starrte erneut auf die Zerstörte Insel, die einst seiner Herrschaft unterstand. "Makuta! Makuta! Rennt! Rennt!" Das Wesen erschrak als es die Stimme hörte, er sah sich um und fand einen Makori-Papagai auf einem Pfahl sitzen. Das Wesen lief auf den Papagaien zu und nahm ihn auf den Arm. "Makuta? Was ist hier passiert?" fragte das Wesen gespannt, die schwarze Kanohi des Wesens verformte sich zu einem Grimmigen Ausdruck. "Makuta! Makuta! Rennt! Rennt! Sie kommen! AAAhhhh!" erwiederte der Papagai. "Jetzt lass dir nicht alles aus dem Schnabel ziehen!" schrie das Wesen und griff zu seinem Morgenstern. Bedrohlich hielt er seine Waffe über seinen Kopf und drohte dem Papagaien, dieser verstand diese Geste nicht, wollte jedoch wegfliegen. Das Wesen ließ den Papagaien jedoch nicht los. "Sie kommen! Unser Reich ist zerstört! Wir werden Metru Nui zerstören!" waren die letzten Worte des Papagaien, bevor er sich aus dem Griff des Wesens lösen konnte, dann flog er in die Nacht hinein. Wütend schlug das Wesen auf den Boden ein und packte seinen Morgenstern weg. "Die Makuta! Sie haben mein Reich zerstört! Und dafür werden sie büßen!" sagte das Wesen und machte sich auf den Weg. Kapitel 5: Die Begegnung Kyroh tauchte an die Oberfläche auf, die Toa, die nach der Attacke noch am leben waren sahen Kyroh misstrauisch an. "Ich habe euer Leben gerettet!" schrie der Toa und klappte seine Flügel ein. "Bewegung, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!" brüllte der schwarz gepanzerte Krieger. Stunden vergingen und der Tag ging vorbei. Kyroh war der letzte Toa, der sich noch an Deck befand. "Wieso willst du nicht ins Bett gehen!" hörte er eine Stimme. Kyroh drehte sich um, an der Treppe, die zum Unterdeck führte stand ein weiterer Toa. "Wieso sollte ich ins Bett gehen?" "Die Crew vertraut dir nicht, du hast zwar ihr Leben gerettet, aber sie denken du führst etwas im Schilde. Und ich bin da ehrlich gesagt keine Ausnahme. Wir denken du wirst uns verraten, sobald wir unseren Auftrag ausgeführt haben. Du... du willst uns nur benutzen!" "Wieso glauben sie das?" fragte Kyroh unglaubwürdig, während er seinen Blick wieder auf den leblosen Ozean warf. "Naja, du hast uns erst relativ spät geholfen diesen Kraken zu besiegen. Einer der Toa sagt er hätte gesehen, wie du einfach in der Luft gewartet und zugesehen hast wie unsere Kollegen sterben würden." sagte der Toa. Kyroh wandte sich zu dem Toa um und lief wütend auf ihn zu. "Geb es zu, du bist dieser Toa! Du denkst ich hätte nur zugesehen!" schrie Kyroh und versuchte dabei zu vertuschen, dass der Toa recht hatte. Er blickte seinem gegenüber tief in die Augen und sah die nervosität hinter seiner Aussage. "Du sollst für deinen Versuch gegen mich zu meutern bluten!" flüsterte Kyroh dem Toa zu, das letzte was dieser sah war die scharfe Klinge Kyroh´s, die auf ihn niederraste wie eine Geotine. *** Kyroh hatte die Leiche über Board geworfen und die Spuren verwischt, er wusste schon was er den anderen Toa sagen würde, ein Wesen wäre an Deck gesprungen und hätte die beiden angegriffen. Der Toa wäre dabei ums Leben gekommen, während er sich noch retten konnte. Doch um das glaubhaft wirken zu lassen musste Kyroh ebenfalls ein Opfer bringen. Er nahm seine Klinge und fügte sich selbst Verletzungen zu. "Nun wird mir jeder glauben müssen!" In der Luft hörte Kyroh das Geschrei eines Mira-Vogels, der durch die Dunkelheit flog und sich mit Hilfe von Echo den Weg suchte. "Das kommt mir ja gerade recht!" sagte Kyroh und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Je höher er flog, desto deutlicher konnte er den glühenden Toa-Stein in den Krallen des Mira-Vogels entdecken. Nun griff er abermals zu seiner Waffe und lud diese mit Säure auf. "KRRRRAAAAA" machte der Vogel als er merkte, dass er angegriffen wurde. Er wich der Klinge ganz knapp aus und ließ den Toa-Stein ins Meer fallen. Kyroh schoss einen Säurestrahl auf den Mira-Vogel, der sich daraufhin unter lautem Kreischen auflöste. Dann flog er im Sturzflug dem Toa-Stein nach. "Wenn ich alle Toa-Steine habe bin ich die einzige Bedrohung für Bahgami!" das waren die Worte, die Kyroh in diesem Moment durch den Kopf schossen. Kapitel 6: Die Crew (Spielt nach dem 6. Kapitel von A Legend Dies!) "Die wollen nach Daxia..." sagte Kyroh leise zu sich selbst. Die Blase aus Säure schützte ihn vor den toten Wassermassen, doch nun ging ihm die Luft aus, doch was sollte er tun? Auftauchen konnte er nicht, sonst würden die Toa ihn bemerken, in diesem Moment bemerkte er eine kalte Hand an seiner Schulter. Er sah sich um, was er sah bescherte ihm beinahe einen Herzinfarkt. *** Für so unloyal hatte die Crew ihren Anführer nicht gehalten. Seit Stunden war er nun schon verschwunden, ohne der Crew bescheid zu geben. Die Dunkelheit überzog das Land... schon so lange, dass die Besatzung nicht wusste ob es Tag oder Nacht war. "Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren... diese Dunkelheit sagt nichts gutes Vorraus, habe ich das Gefühl. Wir müssen uns beeilen um die Toa-Steine zu finden, bisher haben wir nicht einen einzigen gefunden!" "Komm wieder runter, Bruder!" hörte er aus der Meute rufen, es war nicht schwer herauszufinden wer diese Worte gesagt hatte, da sich nur ein einziger Toa den Mund zuhielt, und genau dieser wurde von den Blicken der anderen Toa quasi durchbohrt. "Bruder???" fragte der Toa. "Bruder?!" nun begann er zu schreien und zog den Toa zu sich. "Schließt eure Augen Kinder! Das wollt ihr nicht sehen!" befahl der Toa, die Meute befolgte seine Aufforderung, das nächste was sie hörten war das Geräusch von tausenden knackenden Knochen, Organen die zerquetscht wurden und schreie, die meilenweit zu hören waren. *** Kyroh versuchte mit ganzer Kraft sich von der Gestalt loszureißen, doch je stärker er sich wehrte, desto mehr bemerkte er, dass die Kreatur ihm die Kraft aussaugte... doch gleichzeitig bemerkte er, dass seine Lungen mit Luft erfüllt wurden. So verharrten sie einige Minuten, bis das Wesen ihn an die Oberfläche zog. "Wer bei Nobis Nui bist du?" schrie Kyroh. "Redet man so etwa mit seinem Herrscher?" fragte die Gestalt. Kyroh presste die Augenlieder zu um das Wesen besser sehen zu können, in der verzerrten Visage konnte er die Gesichtszüge Roodakas erkennen, doch die Gestalt sah nicht aus wie die Vortixx aus Nobis Nui. "Roodaka?" "Du bist ja ein ganz schneller!" sagte die Vortixx und verwandelte sich in eine Art Holzflos. "Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Wieso kannst du Gestaltwandeln?" fragte Kyroh aufgeregt, während er auf das Holzflos stieg. Roodaka verzerrte ihr Gesicht, es war offensichtlich nicht angenehm sich an den Grund zurückzuerinnern, doch aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie Kyroh die Wahrheit nicht verschweigen, sie musste es ihm erzählen... ja fast als ob sie Gefühle hätte. "Es gibt eine Maske... die Kanohi des Lebens, oder auch als Ignika bekannt. Ich stahl sie... was ich nicht wusste war, dass die Maske intelligent ist. Sie dachte mir eine Freude zu bereiten, indem sie einen Bruchteil ihrer Kraft auf mich übertrug, aber dem ist nicht so. Diese Maske hat mich verflucht!" "Weiß Bahgami davon?" fragte Kyroh. "Pah... wenn ich ihr davon erzählen würde, würde sie mir nicht glauben." erwiederte Roodaka. "Doch, da bin ich mir sicher." "Nein Kyroh, ich bin mir da noch sicherer. Ich kenne meine Schwester... sie ist genau wie ich..." Kapitel 7: Sidorak (spielt nach dem 10. Kapitel von: Stolen Ignika) "Die Dummheit ist schon gemein, oder? Sie verursacht immer wieder, dass wir unnötig Fehler und Risiken eingehen. Selstam, ich habe gedacht du weißt wie gefährlich die Ignika ist... du weißt doch sonst immer alles besser, oder?" sagte Sidorak lachend zu Roodaka. "Oh mann... du hast dich kein Stück verändert, seitdem ich dich das letzte mal gesehen habe... du bist noch genauso erbärmlich wie damals..." "Pass bloß auf du aufgedunsener Haufen! Ich habe dich schon mal besiegt und ich werde es wieder schaffen!" "Glaubst du das Roodaka? Du hast mich besiegt, und dennoch stehe ich hier... ist das nicht witzig? Ach Roodaka, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich die besten Jahre meines Lebens mit dir verschwendet habe, aber es gab auch gute Momente, erinnerst du dich?" während Sidorak das sagte näherte er sich Roodaka so sehr, dass nurnoch eine Feder zwischen ihren Gesichtern platz haben könnte. "Bitte! Ich versuche es zu verdrängen." sagte Roodaka angespannt. "Pah... was denkst du was ich tue? Naja, ich habe Lariska zu danken. Sie hat dir das genommen, was dir am wichtigsten war und dir das gegeben, was du nie haben wolltest - mich." sagte Sidorak und bemühte sich Roodaka nicht zu berühren, damit ihn nicht dasselbe Schicksal wie die Möbel ereilte. "Ach bitte. Nenn mir einfach einen Grund dich nicht einfach verschwinden zu lassen? Deiner Meinung nach hab ich ja sowieso keinen anderen Sinn mehr." sagte Roodaka und verschränkte die Arme. Sidorak lachte sie aus, er konnte nicht fassen, dass Roodaka nicht aufgefallen war, was passiert war. "Beantworte mir einfach eine Frage: Was siehst du durch deine Augen?" "Ich weiß zwar nicht was du damit bezwecken willst, aber deinen letzten Wunsch gewähre ich dir... ich sehe dich und den Thronsaal..." "Bei Mata Nuis Tod... die Ignika hat deinen Geist auch verändert, siehst du nicht, dass du deine Gestalt gewandelt hast? Du hast keine Gegenstände verschwinden lassen, die Ignika hat dir nur die Fähigkeit gegeben zu sehen was passieren würde, wenn du solche Kräfte haben würdest. Und in wirklichkeit verwandelst du dich von sekunde zu sekunde in ein anderes abscheuliches Wesen." erklärte Sidorak. "Erzähl mir keinen Mist!" sagte Roodaka schnippisch. "Na gut..." sagte Sidorak und packte Roodakas Arm, als er nicht verschwand griff sie sofort zu einem Spiegel, als sie hineinsah konnte sie nicht fassen was sie sah. Sie hatte die Gestalt eines Niazesk, doch nun schien sie ihr äußeres zu verwandeln, in eine Art Skakdi. "Naja... die Ignika gibt dir immer die Formen, die gerade in die Umgebung passen... also nichts gutes. Geh mal nach Visorak, vielleicht verwandelst du dich dann ja in einen und kannst meiner Armee beitreten, dann wärst du wieder zu etwas nützlich, wir rüsten nämlich auf..." sagte Sidorak und verschwand einen Moment später. "Bleib hier! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrr!" schrie Roodaka, die nun die Form einer Flammenbärin hatte. Kapitel 8: 12 Toa-Steine Roodaka rannte... nein sie flog aus der Festung der Insel. Sie hatte gelernt zu kontrollieren, in was sie sich verwandelte, doch eines war ihr unkontrollierbar. Sie konnte sich nur in Dinge oder Wesen verwandeln, die zu ihrer Umgebung passten. Die Geistige Illusion der Ignika zu bekämpfen verlangte Roodaka fast ihre ganze Willenskraft ab, aber ihr Wille war stark, so stark, dass sie auf einem Felsen an der Küste landete und sich in einen Mira-Falken verwandelte. Ein lautes gekrähe stieß die Vortixx aus, woraufhin sich aus allen Himmelsrichtungen 11 Mira-Vögel näherten. *** So beendete Roodaka ihre Erzählung. Kyroh starrte sie Fassungslos an. "Und diese elf Mira-Vögel?" fragte der Toa der Säure leise. "Es waren die Vögel, die die Toa-Steine bei sich hatten. Der 12. Ist wohl den Qualen zum Opfer gefallen..." sagte Roodaka. "Nein, ich habe ihn gefunden und getötet, ich habe den Toa-Stein." erwiederte Kyroh. "Gut, du musst sie an dich nehmen. Wir brauchen ein Druckmittel. Ich kenne meine Schwester, sobald ich nicht mehr nützlich für sie bin wird sie mich töten, sie ist wirklich genauso wie ich. Schwesterlichkeit hat in einem Universum wie diesem nichts verloren. Es geht nur ums Geschäft." "Und, Roodaka? Du willst mit mir einen Deal abschließen?" fragte Kyroh leise als er sich die 12 Toa-Steine nahm. "Ja, du musst die Steine aufbewahren. Mata Nui ist tot, du hast nurnoch wenig Zeit. Gehe nach Metru Nui und gib dich als einen Toa, der auf Odina gefangen war, aus. Dann wird man dich an die Oberfläche lassen, so wirst du dem Sturm entgehen, der das Universum zerstören wird." sagte Roodaka, während die beiden die Küste von Metru Nui an einem unbeobachteten Fleck erreichten. Roodaka verwandelte sich sofort in einen Takea-Hai, als Kyroh das Land verlassen hatte. "Steck dir diesen Deal sonst wo hin! Ich bin der Große Kyroh, bald wird jeder meinen Namen kennen... und ihn zu fürchten wissen!" *** Auf Metru Nui herrschte Chaos, Matoraner brüllten, Babys schrien, Matoranerinnen weinten. "Es ist vorgesorgt, wir haben noch ca. 1 Stunde, dann wird ein Sturm über das Universum hereinbrechen. Die Matoraner von Metru Nui, Artakha und Kanoya sind schon evakuiert, jetzt ist der südliche Kontinent an der Reihe, bitte verteilt euch alle auf die Plattformen, die von den Ta-Matoranischen Schmieden gebaut wurden, so geht es schneller. Der Nördliche Kontinent macht sich auch bereit. Danach sind die Südlichen Inseln und Visorak an der Reihe." schrie Brutaka, versuchend das Chaos unter Kontrolle zu bringen. "Du hast gut reden! Sobald es hier gefährlich wird, haust du an die Oberfläche ab!" schrie ein Matoraner aus der Menge. "Das wird nicht geschehen. Wir gehören einer geheimen Organisation an, die den Willen Mata Nuis befolgt! Wir werden seine liebsten Geschöpfe nicht im Stich lassen! Auch wenn das bedeutet, dass wir sterben!" sagte Gondon entschlossen. Nun begann die Plattform nach oben zu fahren, auf dieser befanden sich die Matoraner von Olda Nui. "Mata Nui ist tot! Man kann nicht den Willen eines toten erfüllen!" rief der Matoraner zurück. "Beruhigt euch, wir liegen gut in der Zeit, wenn wir so weitermachen werden wir es schaffen alle noch vor ablauf der Frist zu evakuieren!" schrie Brutaka. Auf ein mal war ein lautes Krachen zu hören, und schreie von, in panik ausbrechenen, Matoranern. Brutaka sah auf die Plattform, sie war total überladen und die Sicherungen waren durchgebrochen, genau über der 1000 Meter tiefen schlucht. Hunderte Matoraner stürzten in den sicheren Tod. "Wir sind alle verdammt!" schrien die Matoraner in einem wilden durcheinander. Kapitel 9: Evakuierung Brutaka benutzte seine Kanohi Olmak und erschuf ein großes Dimensionstor unter der Plattform und öffnete es wieder in seiner Nähe. Natürlich konnte er damit nur wenigen Matoranern helfen, doch immerhin besser als nichts. "So klappt das niemals, sie werden die Plattform vor lauter Panik überrennen, und wie ich das sehe läuft die Zeit gegen uns..." sagte Gondon ernst zu Brutaka. "Haben wir noch die Luftschiffe von damals, als wir gegen die Makuta gekämpft haben?" fragte Brutaka. "Aber natürlich, wieso haben wir nicht früher daran gedacht? Einige müssten noch in den Archiven sein, wo wir sie versteckt haben, soweit ich mich erinnere wurde der Großteil zerstört, doch ich glaube dass zwei noch intakt sind." erwiederte Gondon. "Aber wer passt auf die Matoraner auf? Ohne uns werden sie komplett verrückt spielen!" sagte Brutaka. "Das übernehme ich!" sprach eine Stimme, die beiden sahen sich um. Neben ihnen war ein stattlicher Toa aufgetaucht, mit Flügeln, deren Spannweite selbst einen Mira-Falken neidisch machen würde. "Mein Name ist Kyroh, Toa von Xevara, der größten Insel der südlichen Inseln." "Und was treibst du denn hier? Wieso bist du niemandem von uns bekannt? Laut meiner Information waren alle Toa im Krieg gegen die Makuta beteiligt und sind gestorben, bis auf ein paar wenige Ausnahmen!" sagte Brutaka misstrauisch. Der Toa verzog keine Miene. "Ich war... auf Reisen... mehr müsst ihr momentan nicht wissen, vertraut mir einfach." "Ich schätze wir haben keine andere Wahl..." sagte Gondon und nickte dem mysteriösen Kyroh zu. Brutaka und er verschwanden daraufhin. Kyroh sah sich die Menge an. Er wusste, er musste das Vertrauen von Brutaka und Gondon gewinnen, damit er auch an die Oberfläche konnte. "So, ihr Matoraner! Die beiden aufpasser sind gegangen und holen Luftschiffe, sie werden euch alle in Sicherheit bringen." "Ist das so sicher wie die Plattformen? Wir haben ja gesehen wozu diese führen können!" schrie ein Matoraner aus der Menge. "Sei nicht so vorlaut, arroganz hilft dir nicht weiter. Es kann sich nurnoch um Minuten handeln und dort... dort kommt die Plattform bereits wieder zurück hierher!" schrie Kyroh. "Gut, nun kommen die Matoraner, die ganz vorne stehen auf die Plattform, und ich will keinen sehen, der sich auf die Plattform schummelt, ohne dass ich meine Erlaubnis gegeben habe!" "Für einen Toa bist du zu rechthaberrisch!" sagte ein Matoraner. Kyroh flog zu diesem runter und sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein. "Ich erklär dir jetzt mal wie das hier abläuft, in so einer Situation muss man einfach das Ruder in die Hand nehmen..." sagte Kyroh. "Komm mal mit, ich zeige dir etwas, was deine Meinung umstimmen wird, ich habe hier in der Nähe eine Geschichtswand gesehen..." Kyroh führte den Matoraner um eine Ecke. Dieser Matoraner wurde danach nie wieder gesehen. "Alle Matoraner in Reih und Glied in zwei Reihen aufstellen!" hörten die Matoraner eine Stimme aus einem Megafon sagen. Sie starrten in die Dunkelheit und konnten zwei beleuchtete Luftschiffe erkennen, sofort trennte sich die Masse und stellte sich in zwei Reihen, dem Hafen zugewandt, auf. "Matoraner des Nödlichen Kontinents, löst die Halterungen an den Seiten der Plattform!" schrie Brutaka, sofort danach bewegte sich die Plattform nach oben, während die Luftschiffe am Hafen tiefer flogen. "So, jetzt kommen die Matoraner von Visorak. Und die Ma..." Brutaka wurde während seiner Ansprache gestoppt, als auf ein mal ein Blitz durch den Himmel zuckte. "Es geht los!" sagte Gondon leise zu sich selbst. "Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr... der Schatten hat gesiegt!" Kapitel 10: Der Sturm Minuten vergingen wie Sekunden, Regen setzte ein, aber es war kein gewöhnlicher Regen... nein, der Regen, der auf die Matoraner hinabregnete war Schatten in einer flüssigen, klebrigen Form. Blitze zuckten über den Himmel, donner grollten und die Toa brachen noch mehr in Panik aus. "Lass mich das Luftschiff steuern, du musst die Matoraner ruhig halten, ich bin damit überfordert!" schrie Kyroh zu Brutaka, dieser nickte uns sprang von dem Luftschiff auf den Hafen zu. "Brutaka, da bist du ja! Wir haben keine Zeit mehr!" schrie Axonn. Brutaka sah sich um und sah seine Kollegen aus dem Bund des Lebens auf ihn zukommen. "Wir müssen eine Lösung finden, der Sturm hat früher eingesezt, als wir gedacht haben!" "Ich habe eine Idee! Mitarma, du gehst sofort auf das Luftschiff, wir brauchen dich an der Oberfläche!" sagte Brutaka aufgeregt. "Nein! Ich lasse Mata Nuis Volk nicht im Stich!" erwiederte die Anführerin des Ordens wütend. Brutaka hatte keine Lust auf eine Diskussion, dafür war ja nicht mal genug Zeit. Also pakte er Mitarma einfach unter seinen Arm und steckte sie auf das Luftschiff. "Gut, Veranox, Helryx, Nion und Bima, euch brauche ich jetzt. Axonn und Krakua, ihr teilt die Masse der Matoraner wieder in zwei Reihen. Mazeka und Vultraz, ihr benutzt den Bohtark T1 und bringt damit so viele Matoraner wie möglich an die Oberfläche, hab ihr verstanden?" alle Bundesmitglieder nickten und verschwanden in verschiedene Richtungen. Brutaka, Veranox, Helryx, Nion und Bima gingen an den Rand der 1000 Meter tiefen Schlucht. "Gut, Matoraner. Ihr habt zwei Reihen gebildet, jetzt bildet hier noch eine. Die Plattform ist bald wieder unten, dann können hier noch einige Matoraner evakuiert werden. Der Rest, der es nicht mehr auf die Luftschiffe schafft kommt zu uns!" erklärte Brutaka. *** "Lasst mich durch! Macht doch endlich platz!" sagte eine Gestalt, die unter einer Kutte steckte und gekrümmt durch die Reihen trat. Die Gestalt hatte schwierigkeiten sicher auf dem Matschigen, von dickflüssigem Schatten überzogenen, Boden das gleichgewicht zu halten. "Achtung! Das Luftschiff startet, alle weg von dem Schiff!" schrie Kyroh. Die Matoraner traten zurück, die vermummte Gestalt, war die einzige die auf das Ende des Hafens zurannte, in der Hoffnung sich noch irgendwo am Luftschiff festhalten zu können. "Nion! Erstelle eine Lichtkuppel, die die Schattentropfen von uns abhalten!" befahl Brutaka. Sofort entstand eine Lichtkuppel über ganz Metru Nui und neutralisierte die Tropfen aus fest gewordenem Schatten, sobald sie die Oberfläche der Kuppel berührten. "Lange halte ich das nicht aus, der Aufwand ist zu groß, beeilt euch!" schrie Nion. In diesem Moment wurde die Oberflächenspannung der Lichtkuppel durch einen mächtigen Schattenblitz zerstört. Der Blitz schlug auf Nion ein, welcher daraufhin bewusstlos umfiel. "Bei Mata Nui! Das Glück steht auch gar nicht auf unserer Seite!" stöhnte Brutaka, während er Nion aufhob. "Vernox, nimm Nion, jetzt muss ich die Kanohi Olmak einsetzen!" sagte Brutaka und öffnete ein Dimensionstor. Mit seiner Hand winkte er eine Gruppe Matoraner zu sich, welche durch das Dimensionstor schritt, dann schloss Brutaka das Tor, genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt erschüttete ein gewaltiger Erdrutsch das gesamte Universum. Brutaka verlor seinen Halt und stürzte die 1000 Meter tiefe Klippe hinunter. Sofort reagierte Bima und hielt seine Hand, mit der anderen Hand rammte er seine Waffe in den Boden. "Lass mich los!" schrie Brutaka. "Nein! Wir haben zu viel miteinander durchgemacht! Ich lasse dich nicht los!" erwiederte Bima. Die Tropfen aus Schatten flossen seinen Körper hinunter und verbanden sich am Boden zu einer gewaltigen Pfütze, die sich über ganz Metru Nui erstreckte, unter diesem Meer aus Schatten waren Bimas Tränen nicht zu sehen. Brutaka zog seine Waffe. "Kümmer dich um die Matoraner! Ich habe meine Bestimmung erfüllt!" erwiederte Brutaka und schleuderte seine Waffe auf Bimas Arm, dieser ließ Brutaka noch rechtzeitig los, sodass sein Arm nicht abgetrennt wurde. In der Dunkelheit sah er wie Brutaka in der Tiefe immer kleiner wurde... und schließlicht nicht mehr zu sehen war... nie wieder. Epilog Es war ein unendlich großer Schmerz für Bima, doch er tat, was Brutaka ihm aufgetragen hatte. Brutaka war immer Bimas Vorbild gewesen, er wusste zwar, dass er das richtige getan hatte, doch der Schmerz darüber war so groß, dass er ihn nicht ertragen konnte. "Bima, du musst eine Brücke über die Schlucht erstellen!" schrie Helryx, welche damit beschäftigt war Wasserwellen zu erstellen, die die Matoraner über die Schlucht trugen. Veranox hatte Nion abgelegt und katapultierte einen Matoraner nach dem anderen auf die andere Seite der Schlucht. "Es werden einfach nicht weniger!" sagte Bima als er zum Hafen sah, dort kamen gerade sechs Schiffe mit dem Wappen der Insel Odalia auf ihren Segeln an. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde der Regen stärker, und das Universum dunkler. Wenige Minuten später konnte man nicht mal mehr richtig die Hand vor Augen sehen. "Der Nördliche Kontinent und Visorak sind evakuiert!" hörte man Gondon über Metru Nui schreien, doch das war bei weitem nicht die beste Nachricht, die Bima an diesem Tag gehört hatte. Es waren immernoch zu viele Matoraner, er wusste, dass es unmöglich war alle Matoraner zu evakuieren. "Bima, worauf wartest du?" schrie Helryx, wie in Trance erstellte Bima die gewünschte Brücke. "Los Matoraner, kommt her! Aber nicht alle auf ein mal, sonst könnte die Brücke einstürzen!" warnte Bima, doch die Matoraner hörten vor lauter Panik seine Warnung nicht, wie Mata Nui-Kühe rannten sie über die Brücke, welche dem Gewicht nicht standhalten konnte und so zerbracht, hunderte Matoraner stürzten in den Tod. Auf ein mal war das Geräusch von fallenden Steinen zu hören. Die beiden Luftschiff erhoben sich wieder in die Luft, mit der letzten Ladung Matoraner an Board, die Plattform stieg wieder nach oben an, auf ihr ebenfalls Krakua und Axonn, welche die Matoraner beruhigten. Bima sah Helryx und Veranox nachdenklich an. "Wir müssen gehen!" sagte Helryx traurig. "Was ist mit den Matoranern? Es sind noch hunderte hier auf Metru Nui! Willst du sie alle sterben lassen?" "Wir haben keine Wahl! Das Universum bricht jeden Moment in sich zusammen! Bima, ich weiß deine Absichten sind ehrenhaft, aber wir haben alles getan was wir konnten!" erklärte Helryx. "Nun können wir auch nichts mehr ausrichten!" sagte Helryx und begab sich zu Veranox, welcher inzwischen Nion auf den Schultern hatte. "Zu viert können wir noch auf die andere Seite fliegen." bot Veranox Bima an, doch dieser lachte nur verachtend. "Nein danke! Ich sterbe lieber zusammen mit diesen Matoranern als dort an der Oberfläche zu leben und mir mein Leben lang Vorwürfe zu machen hunderte von Matoranern getötet zu haben!" schrie Bima. Veranox schüttelte traurig den Kopf und erhob sich in die Lüfte, sekunden später war nichts mehr von ihm zu sehen. (Hier gehts weiter: The Kingdom) Kategorie:Artikel des Monats